


No one will recognize us for who we are [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	No one will recognize us for who we are [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thacmis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thacmis/gifts), [Geertrui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geertrui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beneath the Jacaranda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107427) by [Geertrui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geertrui/pseuds/Geertrui). 



Request by Thacmis  
Fandom: X-Men: First Class (2011) Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier Geisha AU Cherik!  
Where Charles is a geisha, and Erik comes to be his sponsor. Charles is prized in his okiya and brings in lots of customers, but the head of the okiya (and the rest of the okiya, including Charles himself) will never accept any sponsor offers for him (they keep hiking up the price or something to drive people off). Reasons: 1) the okiya really loves and protects him, and 2) no one outside the okiya - not even Erik - knows that Charles is actually... a dude.Hence they want to protect him. It would also seriously destroy the okiya's reputation... and although, as time goes on and Erik becomes a regular, Charles wants to tell Erik, and seriously wants Erik's sponsorship, he becomes too invested in their love and afraid of Erik's probably negative reaction. So he keeps refusing Erik's sponsorship. Cue misunderstandings, etc.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151208063325431198.jpg.html)

and the sketch :  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/151208063322607150.jpg.html)

The prompt which I have never believed illustrate... until I read: Beneath the Jacaranda by a talented temporary Anonymous.  
So it's a double gift. For you dear Thacmis who found this great idea, and for the author of this beautiful story !!


End file.
